Smog Days
by Tauries4597
Summary: Bad Summary. Di hari biasa, mereka berdua tidak perlu memakai masker yang kelewat tebal, tapi jumlah asap yang semakin menjadi membuat personifikasi negeri Jiran dan negeri Merlion harus memakai penutup wajah yang bernama 'masker'. Dan ketika Malaysia bertandang kerumah sang kakak bersama Singapura, kejutan kembali menghampiri mereka yang awalnya 'hanya ingin' menyampaikan protes.


**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **Smog Days and its OC's © Tauries4597**

 **.**

 **Summary: Bad Summary. Di hari biasa, mereka berdua tidak perlu memakai masker yang kelewat tebal, tapi jumlah asap yang semakin menjadi membuat personifikasi negeri Jiran dan negeri Merlion harus memakai penutup wajah yang bernama 'masker'. Dan ketika Malaysia bertandang kerumah sang kakak bersama Singapura, kejutan kembali menghampiri mereka yang awalnya 'hanya ingin' menyampaikan protes.**

 **.**

 **Warning: some OCs, maybe OOC, hint Melayucest bertebaran, humor, family, no yaoi but yes for shounen-ai, rate T+, some typos, info-info yang mungkin ternyata kadaluarsa, semua ide hanya untuk main-main.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kesal.

Satu kata itu mungkin belum bisa mengungkapkan kekesalan dua 'adik' dari negara Zamrud Khatulistiwa itu. Hari yang cerah terpaksa tertutup oleh asap kebakaran hutan yang herannya sudah lebih dari seminggu belum hilang juga. Keduanya jadi harus memakai masker kemanapun mereka pergi—dan jujur itu sangat mengganggu.

"AHHHHHH! Si Indon kapan sih bisa menyelesaikan asap begini! Awak jadi tidak bisa bernapas bebas! Indon sialan!"

Pekikan histeris dari salah satu kakaknya bisa dibilang mengganggu pekerjaan Raihan (Singapura) yang tengah membuat suatu laporan. Tapi harus Raihan akui dia setuju dengan pernyataan Razak (Malaysia) meski ia tidak akan membentak sampai seperti itu.

"Aku setuju dengan Kak Razak," Raihan menutup _notebook_ nya. "Tapi kurasa kakak bisa berhenti mengejek apalagi menjerit tepat ditelingaku begini?" Razak kicep, iya, dia kicep begitu Raihan melepas kacamatanya. Persis seperti Thai (Thailand) kalau sedang marah.

Dan Thai pun bersin disana tanpa menghapus senyumnya(?).

"Yah, mau sekeras apapun Kak Razak marah," Raihan memakai lagi kacamatanya dan Razak menghela napas lega. "Tidak akan ada penyelesaiannya."

Raihan segera membereskan peralatannya— _notebook_ , _charger_ , beberapa lembar kertas nan tebal—sedangkan Razak diam, bingung. Dan ketika ia ingin bertanya, Raihan berkata, "Ayo kita kerumah Kak Rama. Ingat, kita tidak ada niat untuk bertengkar apalagi perang, ya."

Obrolan mereka pun berakhir dengan tatapan mematikan Raihan dan kicepnya Razak. Untungnya Raihan tidak melepas kacamatanya dan itu sangat disyukuri Razak.

.

3 jam berlalu sejak keberangkatan personifikasi negeri Jiran dan negeri Merlion. Tentu dengan izin dari bos mereka, Raihan dan Razak akhirnya sampai di Batam, kota terdekat dengan rumah Raihan yang disebut-sebut sebagai 'kota elektronik'.

Pemandangan akan berjejernya macam-macam alat elektronik sama sekali tidak menarik perhatian keduanya karena yang sangat menarik perhatian mereka adalah langit di kota itu. Harus diakui bahwa langit kota Batam jauh lebih buruk dari yang mereka alami dirumah masing-masing.

"Asapnya sudah sampai sini?" gumam Razak kaget sedang Raihan hanya mengangguk sampai keduanya memutuskan untuk mencari taksi untuk menuju rumah sang kakak, personifikasi NKRI, di pulau Sumatera ini.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya mereka tercengang. Jarak pandang yang sangat pendek membuat keduanya was-was selama dalam taksi. Apalagi ketika supir taksi berkata, "Mohon maaf, karena jarak pandangnya pendek begini, saya harus memperlambat taksinya." Raihan dan Razak mengangguk mengerti. "Saya khawatir kecelakaan lima menit lalu terjadi pada saya kalau lebih cepat dari ini."

Untunglah supir taksi itu tidak melihat betapa pucatnya wajah kedua personifikasi negara tersebut.

.

2 setengah jam berlalu dan akhirnya keduanya sampai dirumah kakak mereka. Setelah Raihan membayar taksi tersebut—sambil berkata _'hati-hati'_ pada supir taksi itu—keduanya segera mendesah pasrah ketika melihat asap tebal yang _bahkan_ menutupi rumah sang personifikasi negeri Zamrud Khatulistiwa tersebut. Kesal dan bosan dengan pemandangan-penuh-asap itu, Razak segera berjalan cepat kearah rumah itu dan mengetuknya agak keras. Raihan yang baru sadar akan tindakan kakaknya tidak sempat menghentikan si Harimau Asia itu.

Lagipula untuk apa menghentikannya ketika Razak sendiri tertegun melihat bagaimana keadaan kakak pertama mereka yang sangat berantakan itu?

"Aish, sudah kuduga itu kau, Malon. Oh, Raihan juga datang rupanya."

Nada yang dibuat seriang mungkin tidak membuat satu senyum pun terkembang di wajah kedua negara maju ASEAN itu, bahkan Raihan yang cenderung lebih ramah senyum ketimbang Razak pun tidak menunjukkan senyuman biasanya. Keduanya terpaku pada posisi masing-masing terutama Razak yang masih seperti tengah mengetuk pintu—satu kepalan tangan terangkat didepan wajah, tepat didepan pintu yang awalnya tertutup itu.

Mata merah membara, wajah yang pucatnya seputih kertas, dan suara batuk yang terdengar jelas meski sudah memakai masker—yang Raihan tebak bahkan lebih tebal dari masker yang dirinya dan Razak pakai—segera menyadarkan keduanya untuk membiarkan kakak mereka masuk lagi kerumah.

"Akak ini kalau rawat negara bisa tak, sih!? Kebakaran sampai parah begini dan ayolah masa' sampai harus tiap tahun!" bentak Razak yang sebenarnya hendak ditujukan pada si tuan rumah tapi sayangnya Rama (Indonesia) lebih memilih kembali ke dapur untuk menyiapkan teh untuk keduanya.

' _Seburuk apapun keadaannya, selama masih bisa melayani tamu walau hanya secangkir teh itu lebih baik daripada mengeluh.'_ Setidaknya itu yang Raihan dan Razak ingat ketika Rama mengajarkan tata krama yang dipelajari kakak tertua Melayu dari para pendahulunya.

"Kak Razak ini bisa tenang dulu tidak, sih?" Oke, untuk kesekian kalinya Razak _speechless_. Kali ini ketika lirikan setajam celurit kesayangan Rama keluar dari mata negeri Merlion dan ketika Razak hendak membela diri, Raihan menambahkan, "aku tahu kalau Kak Razak khawatir pada Kak Rama tapi berhentilah menjerit apalagi membentak ditelingaku, bisa?"

BLUSH!

" _-uhuk-_ Eh, mukamu merah, Malon? Apa kamu juga _-hatchih-_ sakit? Kalau iya bahaya, lho."

Dan pernyataan Rama yang tiba-tiba keluar dari dapur sukses membuat uap keluar dari kepala si Harimau Asia itu. Dengan wajah pucat nan polos khasnya, Rama meletakkan dua cangkir teh melati didepan Razak dan Raihan serta teko teh yang berwarna hijau muda ditengah-tengah.

Di detik berikutnya, ketika Rama tiba-tiba limbung nyaris jatuh, Razak segera menangkap si Garuda dan mengantarnya duduk di sofa terdekat—mengabaikan tatapan tajam penuh arti dari negara terkecil se-Asia Tenggara yang perlahan mulai menunjukkan senyuman nista.

Dan ketika senyuman nista itu nyaris terkembang sepenuhnya, Raihan berkata, "seharusnya aku tidak datang kesini." Razak mendelik kesal yang sayangnya justru memperlebar senyuman nista-penuh-ide-bejat-turunan-kakak-tertua-Melayu. "Maaf kalau aku mengganggu dan maaf saja aku tidak takut dengan Kak Razak sekarang kalau wajahmu semerah itu."

Entah sudah berapa kali wajah Razak M. Ramli merah bagai tomat Antonio (Spain) sedang sang negeri matador pun bersin-bersin disana yang diiringi tatapan jijik personifikasi sebagian _the country of romance_. Harus Razak akui, apapun yang berhubungan dengan Rama Aditya Nugraha selalu tidak bisa membuatnya tenang barang sejenak.

.

Setelah melewati momen canggung—meletakkan handuk agak basah ke dahi Rama dan membantunya meminum teh melati yang tadi sudah tersedia—Razak membiarkan Rama tertidur pelan di sofa itu. Awalnya ia ingin mengantar sang tuan rumah ke kamarnya yang sayangnya ia batalkan karena...

' _Silakan antar Kak Rama ke kamarnya, aku akan segera pulang kok jadi tenang saja.'_

...oke, kalimat yang diakhiri dengan senyum puas segera terkembang di wajah Raihan itulah yang membatalkan niat 'suci'nya. Razak tahu kalau ia melakukan apa yang ia inginkan sebelumnya, Raihan akan merasa menang dan Razak benci itu. Jadi sebagai gantinya Razak mengambilkan selembar kain dari kamar Rama dan menyelimutinya dengan perlahan.

Perlu ditambahkan disini, desahan kecil nan nikmat yang refleks keluar dari bibir sang Garuda segera membuat jantung kedua personifikasi yang ada diruangan itu berdegup cepat. Harus diakui bahwa wajah sang Ibu Pertiwi ketika sedang tidur sangat manis dan fakta itu segera membuat Razak dan Raihan paham kenapa Willem (Netherlands) betah berlama-lama dengan Rama. Dan, oh, suaranya yang, uhh, _sweet like toxic_...

Raihan dan Razak segera menggelengkan kepala bahkan Raihan sampai menepuk kedua pipinya sendiri sampai merah. Razak yang mendengar suara itu segera menoleh kearah adiknya dan ia paham kalau mereka berdua memikirkan hal yang sama.

Demi menghilangkan suasana canggung itu, Raihan segera meraih _notebook_ dan beberapa lembar kertas dari tas kerjanya, persis saat dirinya dan Razak masih ada di Singapura. Razak yang memang baru kali ini memperhatikan adiknya, bertanya, "sejak tadi apa yang kau kerjakan, sih?"

Raihan mengangkat pandangannya dari _notebook_ miliknya. "Membuat laporan dan memeriksa hasil pertemuan Menlu-ku dan Menlu Kak Rama." Razak memiringkan kepala, bingung. "Bulan Juni lalu, Menteri Lingkungan Hidup Kak Rama dan Menteri Lingkungan Hidup dan Sumber Daya Air Singapura mengadakan pertemuan mengenai kasus asap ini."

Mengabaikan betapa panjangnya nama menteri adiknya, Razak ber-oh ria dan Raihan pun kembali mengetikkan sesuatu di _notebook_ nya. Setelah melirik sekitarnya—Rama yang tertidur pulas meski masih terdengar suara batuknya sekali-kali dan Raihan yang sibuk—Razak menyadari kalau ia mulai merasa bosan. Ketika Razak memutuskan untuk menonton TV dari _tab_ -nya, ia segera menyesali keputusannya.

"Menteri Lingkungan Hidup RI mensinyalir penyebab kebakaran hutan di Riau adalah pembakaran lahan yang dilakukan oleh 14 perusahaan, delapan diantaranya adalah perusahaan milik warga Malaysia." Klik! Dan seketika itu juga Razak mendecih kesal.

Raihan melirik kakaknya yang kini membiarkan _tab_ -nya tergeletak diatas meja. Menyadari bahwa berita yang sebelumnya dilihat Razaklah yang membuat _mood_ si Harimau Asia memburuk, Raihan mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda tidak peduli...

...atau itulah yang Raihan pikirkan sebelum akhirnya, "Kak Razak," Razak segera menoleh kearah sang adik dan Raihan pun akhirnya bisa memastikan betapa buruknya _mood_ sang kakak. "Kemarin aku dengar asap di daerah Riau telah mulai berkurang. Katanya penduduk disana segera didatangi hujan deras ketika tengah melaksanakan _Shalat Istisqa'_." Razak mengangkat sebelah alisnya, Raihan tetap berkutat dengan _notebook_ nya. "Dan mereka tetap shalat meskipun diguyur hujas sederas itu."

' _Setidaknya itu bisa sedikit merubah mood Kak Razak. Aku tidak suka dengan tatapan kesalnya.'_ gumam Raihan dalam hati setelah sekilas melirik Razak yang diwajahnya kini terulas senyuman tulus untuk sang kakak.

' _Yah, semoga bencana asap ini segera selesai dan, hmm, salut pada tim khusus NKRI yang masih berjuang memadamkan api hingga saat ini.'_

Itulah kalimat terakhir yang diketik Raihan sebelum ia menutup _notebook_ nya dan bersama Razak memutuskan untuk menginap di Indonesia sembari merawat sang kakak.

.

 _-omake-_

.

Tepat pada tengah malam hari, Rama tiba-tiba terbangun dan ia segera merasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya. Ia sadar seharian penuh ia tertidur di sofa dan itu yang membuat punggungnya kini terasa sakit semua. Dan ketika ia ingin mengeluh, ia melirik meja yang tepat ada didepannya.

Ah, bukan, bukan mejanya yang menarik perhatian sang Zamrud Khatulistiwa, melainkan dua objek yang sangat ia kenali sebagai adik-adiknya. Rama harus akui bahwa ia kaget sekaligus senang ketika melihat Razak dan Raihan yang ternyata memutuskan untuk menginap.

' _Mungkinkah mereka menginap karena ingin merawatku?'_ gumam Rama yang bisa dibilang harapan dari dalam hatinya sebelum akhirnya dia terkekeh geli. _'Kalaupun itu benar, rasanya aneh juga, ya.'_

Rama yang memang kini tidak begitu pusing segera mengambil beberapa lembar kain dari kamarnya dan menyelimuti kedua adiknya yang tidur bersebrangan di meja. Awalnya ia ingin memindahkan keduanya ke kamar yang ditujukan untuk adik-adiknya.

' _Tapi kalau mereka berdua terbangun tiba-tiba pasti nanti mereka ini akan merasa pusing.'_ gumam Rama dalam hati yang tanpa sadar mengelus lembut kepala kedua adiknya yang tertidur pulas

Senyum tulus layaknya seorang kakak segera terkembang di wajahnya hingga ia menyadari dua masker yang tadinya dipakai Razak dan Raihan kini tergeletak disamping _notebook_ yang Rama tahu milik Raihan. Sesaat ia tertegun hingga akhirnya ia ingat wajah kesal Razak dan wajah datar Raihan yang setengah tertutup oleh masker yang mereka kenakan ketika keduanya sampai dirumahnya.

Terdiam sejenak lantas Rama pun terduduk dan sambil mengusap air matanya yang tiba-tiba mengalir, Rama berbisik, "kakak akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyelesaikan asap ini. Kalian sabar, ya. Kakak tahu kalau setiap tahun kakak selalu membuat kalian berdua susah dan karena itu kakak mohon maaf." Rama mengambil nafas pelan. "Kakak dan rakyat kakak tidak akan diam saja, kok. Meskipun memang ada pelaku dari luar yang ikut menyebabkan asap ini, kakak akan terus berjuang seperti yang kakek-nenek kita lakukan dulu. Kakak berjanji."

Dan kalimat itu diakhiri dengan kecupan lembut di dahi Razak dan Raihan kemudian Rama pun menarik kain yang tadi menutupi tubuhnya ketika tidur lantas kembali menelusuri alam mimpinya, tanpa menyadari dua senyuman terkembang diwajah personifikasi Malaysia dan Singapura itu.

.

 _-fin-_

.

.

 _That's it._ Sebenarnya cerita ini udah lama ditulis (bukan diketik, ye~) karena idenya yang terus menghantui _author_. #maaf #abaikan

Oh, _well_ , walaupun singkat, setidaknya fic ini bisa mewakili perasaan _author_ sebagai warga Indonesia yang, uhh, _feel sorry for them or anything_. _Author_ ini tidak tinggal di daerah yang kena bencana asap jadi diri ini tidak begitu mengerti perasaan para korban. Meskipun begitu, _best wish_ untuk semuanya! #bow

Untuk pelaku pembakaran, jujur saja _author_ juga kaget kalau bukan pihak dalam negeri saja yang terlibat... #krik

Daripada itu...

 **TERIMAKASIH PADA TUHAN YANG MAHA ESA UNTUK HUJAN DERASNYA DAN SALUT UNTUK TIM KHUSUS RI YANG MASIH BERUSAHA MEMADAMKAN API! XD XD XD**

Ehem, sebelum lupa, mungkin ada yang bisa membantu koreksi beberapa data yang ternyata _author_ tidak sadar sudah cukup lama... #bowagain Setidaknya _author_ satu ini bersyukur masih cukup nyambung untuk cerita ini~ #tebarconfetti

Ok, cukup sampai disini sesi curhatnya. Kalau ada yang cukup membingungkan dengan kalimatnya—yang sebenarnya author sendiri bingung—silakan PM _or anything so all of it will be clear soon~_

 _Read and review, maybe?_

.

 _ **Tauries4597, salute!**_


End file.
